Radio frequency (RF) and microwave circuits and systems typically require power distribution networks to divide an RF input signal at a single input into N quantity RF output signals at N outputs, where N may be defined as any regular number of powers two (N=2, 4, 8, 16, 32, . . . ). Likewise, the power distribution networks can also be used to combine N quantity RF input signals at N inputs into a single RF output signal at a single output. For antenna arrays, the RF power distribution network size is constrained by the antenna feed and power handling requirements.
RF rectangular waveguide technology can be used to implement the power distribution networks due to inherent advantages in power handling capacity and signal integrity. RF rectangular waveguides have the benefit of very low power loss at high frequencies. Unfortunately, the existing art of RF waveguide power distribution devices have very limited frequency bandwidth, generate unacceptable amplitude and phase errors, and can be too large for many aerospace applications.
Therefore, a need exits for a new waveguide RF power distribution technology that can provide wide RF bandwidth operation with low amplitude errors and phase errors in a compact structure for a two way and a four way power combiner/divider.